Amor en el tormento
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: Un secuestro es cometido... podra esto separar o unir a dos jovenes? Mi primer pero no unico fic yaoi en PKMN ShigeruSatoshi aka GaryAsh ACTUALIZADO! Cap. 6
1. El secuestro

Yahho!!!!... bueno este es mi primer intento de yaoi Shishi (Shigeru/Satoshi).... v_v así q homo fóbicos les pido de favor no leer , ni dejar rewiews ofensivos...en mi fic usare los nombres originales de Ash y Gary ( *-* Bishonens!!!)... bueno comenzamos!!!!  
  
Y disculpen las faltas de ortografía  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Amor en el tormento  
Cap 1. el Secuestro  
  
Se ve un cuarto oscuro, de repente se ilumina... se nota que es una oficina, al parecer de policía... se escucha el crujido de una puerta abriéndose... de la cual sale una chica no parecer ser mayor de 18 años, la cual trae una carpeta donde parece traer varios expedientes  
  
"Bienvenido a Investigate Reports..."- saludo la chica- "El día de hoy le presentaremos el caso de un secuestro, en el cual la victima no logro ser rescatada y fue obligada a vender su cuerpo para obtener vivienda y alimento"  
  
"Esto comenzó... "  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
22 de julio del 1999- 6:42 am  
  
"Despierta niño, se te va hacer tarde, tienes que ir a la escuela"- decía una chica de cabellos azules, vestida de sirvienta, mientras corría las cortinas de una gran ventana dejando pasar algunos rayos de luz  
  
"mmm..."- bajo las sabanas, una figura se movía...- "Pero Erika..."  
  
Las sabanas fueron retiradas, dejando ver el cuerpo de un chico no mayor de 10 años... moreno, de cabellos oscuros y ojos color café chocolate (*¬* Bishonen)  
  
"Si no te apuras llegaras tarde y habrá castigo"- decía la muchacha, la cual era la nana  
  
"Ya voy, ya voy"- Satoshi arrugo los ojos y perezosamente se levanto  
  
La chica salió y el moreno fue a darse un baño, al salir de este recito la oración y acto seguido en el pecho se dibuja una cruz, tomando su mochila y llego al comedor y tomo su desayuno...  
  
Sin darse cuenta a dos cuadras de su casa una camioneta negra, esperaba la salida del niño... Satoshi tomo sus útiles, y se dirigió a la limosina blanca de su familia, Satoshi era hijo de una millonaria madre soltera, por ende el era el heredero de una gran fortuna... sin darse cuenta era vigilado hace tres meses... y como iba a saberlo si apenas tiene 10 años y vive su vida sin precauciones ni preocupaciones...  
  
Subió a la limosina, su madre lo despedía agitando los brazos, la camioneta negra encendió el motor... un brazo se asomo fuera de la limosina con una pokebola, de la cual sale un enorme venasaur, el cual usando sus hojas navaja despedazo un neumático de la limosina... perdiendo el control....  
  
"¡¡¡AH!!!!"- el grito del chico de cabellos oscuros se escucho, junto con el rellinar de las llantas de la limosina...  
  
El sonido seco de un choque fue escuchado, la cual se había chocado contra una árbol deteniendo la inercia, la camioneta se estaciono a un lado... varios sujetos bajaron de éste y rodearon la limosina... comenzaron a buscar a Satoshi, lo encontraron con su frente en el cristal causando le una herida... pero consiente... el chofer parecía muerto...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Satoshi"- un chico, de unos 11 años, miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto, bajando la escaleras llego a la planta baja, corrió para la puerta, pero antes de llegar una anciano y una mujer adolescente lo detuvieron...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mientras tanto afuera, nadie se atrevía a salir para ayudar al moreno y nadie "ha visto nada", bueno sólo uno... el cual era detenido por su hermana y abuelo... un sujeto lo tomo bruscamente del brazo y tapaba su boca, opacando sus gritos.. mientras otro tomaba una cuerda y amarraba sus brazos y....  
  
"¡Mamá!, ¡Auxilio!"- los gritos eran de terror, no parecían q fueran de un niño, a pesar de tener tapado la boca podían escucharse las llamadas de ayuda...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"¡¡¡DEJENME PASAR!!!"- el grito fue suficiente para que le anciano se quitara pero su hermana era persistente....  
  
"¡¡¡¡No te dejare pasar, es muy peligroso!!!"- dijo firmemente  
  
"No entiendes, ¡¡¡Satoshi esta en problemas!!!"- respondió con rudeza  
  
"Shigeru"- sin darse cuenta, el castaño paso y abrió la puerta...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Era demasiado tarde, los individuos tomaban a Satoshi y lo metían a la fuerza a la camioneta, Shigeru corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le dieron, pero no los alcanzo... la camioneta arranco llevándose al moreno...  
  
"¡¡¡¡SHIGERU!!!!"- Satoshi habían alcanzado a levantar la cabeza gritando el nombre de su amigo  
  
"¡¡¡¡SATOSHI!!!!"- respondió el castaño siguiendo la camioneta  
  
Estaba a punto de alcanzar la camioneta, pero desgraciadamente la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista el cuerpo de Satoshi, con cristalinas lagrimas en sus ojos y recorriendo sus mejillas, sujetado por los extraños, y la gran figura del venasaur que soltó somnífero, haciendo el cuerpo de Shigeru pesado cada segundo y su visión borrosa... sin darse cuenta se desplomo en la mitad de la calle, pero antes de rendirse... miro por ultima vez la camioneta... y solo algo logro escapar de sus labios...  
  
"¡¡¡¡SATOSHI!!!!"  
  
A partir de hoy, Satoshi es un uno con varios ceros....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bueno este es mi primer intento de Yaoi shishi, esperare los rewiews con muchas ansias, aunq creo q serán pokos...  
  
Sayonara and Arigatou Minna!!! 


	2. Inicia todo

Yahho!!!!... vamos x el 2º cap del shishi!!! Agradezco a la personas q dejaron rewiews: Rika, Crystal y Kasumi, al igual q Saya  
  
Ahora si, comenzamos!!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Amor en el tormento  
  
Cap 2. Inicia todo  
  
En la camioneta, Satoshi no era tratado muy bien... uno de los ladrones tenia su pie en su espalda y para callarlo le pusieron un pañuelo en la boca... el moreno esta muerto de miedo, que pensaban hacer con él o como saldría de ésta... era un bulto en la camioneta negra... tomó posición fetal por el miedo que sentía... abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho... el niño no sabe que a veces Dios también se equivoca...  
  
"Todo esta listo"- decía uno de los ladrones, ya algo adulto  
  
"Sí, salió a la perfección... el jefe nos recompensara"- decía otro, el cual resulto ser un chico de unos 5 ò 6 años mayor que Satoshi  
  
El tercero permanecía callado, mirando a Satoshi, el cual solo sentir la mirada le estremecía... él cual parecía unos 7 años mayor  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La noticia recorrió todo el pueblo, comenzaron la búsqueda, desvelándose si era necesario... en la noticias salían varios reportajes:  
  
"El heredero de una gran fortuna, hijo de la hija de uno de los más ricos personajes del pueblo ha sido secuestrado..."  
  
"Si saben el paradero del pequeño Satoshi, por favor comuníquelo al teléfono.."  
  
"Si usted ha visto a un niño, con estas descripción por favor notifíquelo..."  
  
"Satoshi, heredero de una gran fortuna, hijo de la señora Delia ha sido secuestrado"  
  
Una mano cambiaba los canales, viendo con satisfacción, apago el aparato y una risa perversa salió de él...  
  
"Jajajajajaja"- el tipo rió- "Nunca lo encontraran hasta que yo tenga lo que quiero"- con eso tomo una copa se vino, sorbiéndola lentamente y dejar sentir la calidez de la bebida embriagante recorrer su pecho y cuello- "Jajajajaja"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Satoshi no sabe que su vida depende de un material al cual se le dio importancia material pero no espiritual... su vida esta en medio de un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte... hoy no ira a su clase de inglés...  
  
El auto se detiene, los ladrones lo obligan a pararse... tomándolo bruscamente de los brazos, trato de revelarse, solo causando que lo golpearan en la mejilla, bajo la cabeza en derrota, no podría hacer nada si se oponía... fue conducido hacia una gran sala...en donde se encontraba un sillón, dando el respaldo... el niño escucho lo siguiente...  
  
"Aquí esta, señor"- dijo el mayor del grupo- "¿Dónde quieres que lo dejemos?"  
  
"Llévenlo a un de las habitaciones"- dijo el tipo sentado en el sillón  
  
Satoshi levanto la vista para sólo ver la mano, con la copa, que sobresalía del mueble y señalaba hacia cierta dirección... tomándolo bruscamente de los hombros, fue llevado a la una habitación....   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Delia se encontraba destrozada, ninguna búsqueda lograba encontrarlo... May, hermana de Shigeru, se encontraba tranquilizándola...  
  
"No te preocupes Delia, ya veras que lo encontraran"- decía la joven para no deprimir a la madre y así misma, ella había conocido a Satoshi desde muy pequeño y le tenia un gran amor como si fuera parte de su familia- "Ven Delia debes comer algo"  
  
May condujo a Delia al comedor... si no comía como estaría para el día que encontraran a Satoshi  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Shigeru se encontraba en el parque más cercano, debajo del gran roble, donde conoció por primera vez a Satoshi, cerro los ojos recordando  
  
ºººººººº Flash back ºººººº   
  
Shigeru con apenas 6 años corría de su escuela hacia el roble del parque, le gustaba mucho ir allá por que era su lugar favorito... escaló el árbol y estaba acostado en una rama hasta que...  
  
"Damos tu comida"- decía un niño de una 7 años acompañados de otros 2, molestaban a un pequeño debajo del roble  
  
"No quero"- el otro con apenas 5 años, apretaba una bolsita con algunas bolitas de arroz  
  
"Muy bien, sino me la das yo te la quitare"- dijo el líder- "¡Matsuo, Michael sujételo!"- haciendo caso al líder ambos chicos tomaron a Satoshi de los brazos... y le quitaba la bolsita  
  
"¡¡Devuélvesela¡¡"- grito Shigeru desde una de las ramas del roble.. bajo de un salto... pero el impacto fue algo duro  
  
"¿Estas bien?"- preguntó el pequeño Satoshi a Shigeru... Shigeru volteo a ver a Satoshi y sonrió  
  
"Claro, esto no es nada"- mintió, realmente le había dolido un poquito   
  
"Sí no se la das, te ira muy mal"- amenazo Shigeru con el puño a los otros niños  
  
"No me hagas reír, pues prepárate"- el niño se abalanzo sobre Shigeru seguido por los otros  
  
"¡¡Ah!!"- Satoshi se tapo lo ojos, no quería ver  
  
5 minutos después...  
  
Los tres niños se encontraban en el suelo con el ojos morado, raspones y magulladuras y sin uno u otro diente, mientras Shigeru tenia raspones, y rasguños, uno que otro golpe... pero estaba bien... tomo la bolsa que el líder de los niños había tirado y se la devolvió a Satoshi  
  
"Toma"- decía mientras le extendía la bolsa y miraba hacia otro lado pero no notar que estaba sonrojado  
  
"Gracias"- Satoshi tomo la bolsa y la abrió sacando una bolita de arroz- "Toma, como agradecimiento"  
  
Shigeru vio el alimento y dijo- "No gracias"- pero su estomago lo traiciono- "De acuerdo, damela"   
  
Shigeru tomo la bolita de arroz y se la comió, mirando de reojo al pequeño de ojos café chocolate que también comía una  
  
"Mi nombre es Satoshi y el tuyo"- dijo muy animado el morenito  
  
"efl mígfo esfd Shijdgekfru"- decía con la boca llena el castaño y Satoshi le daba un poco de agua- "El mío es Shigeru"  
  
"Espero que seamos buenos amigos"- extendió su manita el morenito  
  
Shigeru vio al pequeño... sonrió- "Yo creo que ya somos amigos"  
  
ºººººººº Flash back ºººººº   
  
"Así fue nos hicimos grandes amigos, pero yo quería que fuéramos algo más... ¿Satoshi donde estas?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Un pikachu que estaba en la habitación, corrió rápidamente a su agujero al sentir cerca la presencia de los hombre y vio como era tratado el niño...  
  
Satoshi sintió lo frió del piso cuando al ser empujado, cayo golpeándose la cara... ahora su mundo seria el peor tormento que nadie desearía  
  
El pikachu salió de su escondite y se acerco al moreno... el pequeño lo miro y el pikachu corto una manzana a la mitad, se la invito al niño, el cual acepto... y a partir de eso comenzó una nueva amistad en aquel tormento...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Otro cap del servicio de la comunidad pa los lectores!!! Jejejejeje XD espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo!!!  
  
Sayonara and Arigatou Minna!!! 


	3. Vida en la oscuridad

Yahho de nuevo!!!!... 0.0 vamos x el cap 3 de mi shishi!!! Grax a todos los que han dejado rewiews, en especial a Crystal... q es una devota admiradora de eta pareja y que no es la única...  
  
Ahora si, comenzamos!!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Amor en el tormento  
Cap 3. Vida en la oscuridad  
  
EL mundo de Satoshi cambio a cuatro paredes, y en una oscuridad total, con lo cual no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto, menos la diferencia entre un día y un mes... sin embargo contaba con su nuevo amiguito Pikachu...  
  
"Pikapi"- Decía el pequeño Pikachu, mientras tiraba de la camisa de Satoshi, trataba de distinguir algo en la oscuridad total...  
  
"¿Eh?... ¿qué pasa amigo?"- preguntó el moreno al animalito, él cual extendió otra mitad de manzana, al ser pequeño, Pikachu podía salir cuando quisiera y traerle algo de comida...  
  
Satoshi había perdido 6 kilos y tenía llagas rosadas, de no ser por Pikachu tal vez estaría muriéndose de hambre, lo único que diferencia en aquella total oscuridad era los rayos de sol que se colaban debajo la puerta, seguido por pasos y ruidos extraños, y buscando un por qué...  
  
Él ya no arrugaba los ojos, ya no debía la luz del sol, ha llevado ahí tres meses...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Su madre busca en los hospitales, buscando alguna esperanza de su hijo, pero siempre sin embargo todo era en vano, no habían llegado ninguna señal, muchos decían que debía estar muerto, y otros que lo maltratan...  
  
"Satoshi..."- la hermosa mujer se arrodilló derrotada, tendría que hacer todo lo que ellos querían para recuperar a su niño...  
  
Regresando a su casa, la nana recibió a su señora...  
  
"¿Alguna señal del joven?"- pregunto Erika, mientras Delia negaba...  
  
"Ninguna"  
  
"Ya verá que lo encontraran"  
  
"Sí"  
  
"Ring!!! Ring!!!"- el teléfono sonó  
  
"Contesta Erika, no tengo ganas de hablar por teléfono"  
  
Al descolgar la bocina se escucho lo siguiente:  
  
"¿Bueno?"  
  
"Si deseas ver vivo al pequeño"- la voz era fría y calculadora- "Entrega un millón de dólares, dejado del puente del parque Tsukishiro"  
  
La llamada se corto... Erika fue a avisarle a su jefa sobre el trato... era sumamente urgente hacer justicia por el pequeño  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ya son 10 meses, y todas los tratos siempre salen del bandido, la voz controlada de Delia pone felices a todos los bandidos... la suerte de Satoshi, pone cara de perro si se le da la gana... Satoshi ha dejado de asistir al sus entrenamientos pokemon...  
  
"Tengo miedo Pikachu"- decía Satoshi abrazando al animalito con fuerza, la puerta se abrió de repente haciendo que Pikachu saliera corriendo para no ser descubierto  
  
Un chico se encontraba parado en la puerta, con paso lento y semi- cerrando la puerta, dejando que la luz se colara con mayor fuerza, se acerco a Satoshi... sus pasos intimidaban al pequeño... haciéndolo retroceder hasta topar con la pared...  
  
"Pika..."- Pikachu tenía de orden de Satoshi no salir si había alguien más, era una orden y no podía traicionar a Satoshi  
  
Satoshi bajó la mirada, para que el chico tomará su barbilla y lo forzará a mirarlo, en sus ojos era perceptible algo de morbosidad, el moreno comenzó a llorar... ¿Qué quería de él?...  
  
El chico lamió la mejilla izquierda de Satoshi, saboreado las lagrimas de este último, esto espantó al pequeño, la mano del otro chico examinaba su pecho debajo de la playera... logrando que un pequeño gemido saliera de Satoshi...  
  
"Basta"- decía agitado el moreno, su respiración aumento, cuando el chico hacia movimientos más atrevidos, hasta llegar a sus piernas  
  
Pikachu observaba todo sin poder hacer nada... lagrimas salieron de él... deseaba ayudar a su amigo, pero ¿cómo?  
  
Satoshi hizo su mayor esfuerzo, y empujó al chico para alejarlo de él, este ultimo enojado, tomó al pequeño de la muñeca, aprisionándolo contra la pared y él...  
  
"Escúchame mocoso"- decía el chico realmente enojado... y con su mano libre acariciaba la mejilla de Satoshi, el cual abrió los ojos de sorpresa- "Tu tienes que ser mío"  
  
Empujó a Satoshi hacía el suelo, tumbándolo y tratando se quitarle su ropa... gritos del moreno se escuchaban desde la habitación... ya le habían quitado la playera, los zapatos, el saco, la gorra y los calcetines... solo faltaba el pantalón y la ropa interior...  
  
Pero antes de poder continuar, un grito se escucho... haciendo que el chico se volteara para ver la figura oculta por las sombras del que parecía el jefe...  
  
"¿Qué sucede aquí?"- exigió una respuesta el jefe  
  
"Nada"- respondió el chico  
  
"Te necesitamos, deja de jugar con él"  
  
"....De acuerdo"- su voz se escuchaba entre decepcionada y burlona- "Tienes suerte... pero pronto tendré mi oportunidad"  
  
Con eso el chico salió del cuarto, ajustándose la ropa, dejando a un destrozado Satoshi... el cual comenzó a llorar... y lamentándose...  
  
"Pikapi"- Pikachu había salido de su escondite, y acercándose al pequeño se acomodó en su regazo mientras Satoshi lo abrazaba, hoy había tenido suerte, pero ¿la tendría otra vez?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Shigeru se encontraba mirando la luna desde la azotea de su cuarto, con su Eevee a su lado, en su mente sólo se encontraba los momentos que había compartido con Satoshi...  
  
ºººººº Flashback ººººººº  
  
"Corre más rápido"- gritó Shigeru a su acompañante  
  
"Eso intento" - respondió un exhausto Satoshi- "¿Cuánto falta?"  
  
"Ya no falta mucho"- dijo con una enorme sonrisa Shigeru  
  
En encontraban en un hermoso valle, con flores y grandes árboles... Shigeru con sus 10 años y Satoshi con 9... admiraban el paisaje... era absolutamente impresionante, se sentaron en un frondoso árbol... se encontraba platicando y bromeando...  
  
"Oye Satoshi"  
  
"¿Si?"  
  
Sus cara habían quedado a centímetros de distancia, era la oportunidad perfecta para un beso... lo que más deseaba Shigeru desde que conoció a Satoshi  
  
"Yo..."- Shigeru acercaba su cara poco a poco a la se Satoshi, pero el último se paró de repente....  
  
"Mira Shigeru, que bonitos pokemon"- señalaba el morenito, haciendo que le primero cayera contra el árbol...  
  
Shigeru tenia cara de velorio, había perdido la oportunidad perfecta... bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota, mientras unas flamitas azules y aura negra aparecía a su alrededor...  
  
ºººººº Fin del Flashback ºººººº  
  
"Satoshi, siempre fuiste muy inocente"- decía Shigeru- "Eso me atrajo de ti"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Satoshi se encontraba sentado pensado la forma de cómo pedir ayuda o salir de ahí... entonces Satoshi se percató de algo que nunca ante había pensado... Pikachu podía salir del edificio para conseguir las manzanas, pero como haría para que Pikachu llevara un mensaje, no tenia papel ni pluma... entonces su vista vagó por todo el cuarto hasta ver su gorra... ¡¡¡eso era lo que necesitaba!!!!  
  
"Pikachu"- llamó el morenito al pokemon  
  
"Pikachupipi"- la criaturita de la electricidad se asomó por afuera de su agujero  
  
"necesito de tu ayuda"- decía el pequeño, mientras le explicaba a Pikachu lo que tenía que hacer- "Lleva esto a la policía y haz que te sigan para que sepan dónde estoy"  
  
"¡Pika!"- el pequeño Pikachu sonrió, por fin ayudaría a Satoshi en algo... poniéndose la gorra, salió de ahí, sin que fuera visto, corrió en dirección al pueblo  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Al llegar a la ciudad, estaba impresionado, tenía que ayudar a Satoshi y rápido, comenzó a correr en dirección alguna guiado por sus instintos, pero al doblar en una esquina chocó con otro pokemon, al parecer un Growlithe, perteneciente a la policía, que hacia guardia... Pikachu se paró y comenzó a explicarle todo, el otro pokemon entendió y pedió a pikachu que lo siguiera....  
  
Shigeru acudía periódicamente a la agencia de policía para saber alguna novedad sobre el secuestro, acompañado de su Eevee, cuando llegó se dirigió con la oficial Jenny...  
  
"Buenos días oficial"  
  
"Buenos días Shigeru, lo siento pero no hay ninguna novedad"  
  
Shigeru bajó la mirada, cuando se escucharon los ladridos del Growlithe, acompañado de Pikachu que subió rápidamente al escritorio de Jenny y comenzaba a "hablar", Shigeru miraba la escena confundido pero al ver la gorra que traía el pequeño pokemon...  
  
"Esa gorra es de Satoshi, ¿dónde la conseguiste?"- preguntó Shigeru mientras tomaba al pikachu y lo agitaba esperando una respuesta, Jenny rápidamente puso mano a la obra y decidió que era mejor ver que tenía que decir el pequeño...  
  
"Suéltalo Shigeru, tal vez quiera decirnos algo"- ordenó Jenny, tan pronto como Pikachu fue soltado, salió corriendo dando la idea de que lo persiguieran y así fue como lo hicieron Shigeru y los agentes...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Todo estaba listo, no faltaba nada...era el día indicado.... el dinero esta debajo de un puente, Satoshi por fin sale del cuarto donde estaba, pero de pronto el jefe entra sin ni siquiera cubrirse la cara, Satoshi levantó la vista y reconoció a alguien familiar en su rostro...  
  
"¿Tú?... no puede ser"-se llevó las manos al rostro y sus ojos mostraban lágrimas cristalinas...  
  
Todo en los planes después del incidente han debido cambiar...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
;_; Pobechito Satoshi, casi me lo trauman!!! ¬¬ Espero que ese chico no se atreva a más x q se las vera conmigo y q mal suerte tiene Shigeru , casi lo besa =) pero no lo pudo lograr!! Jajajaja XD... esperare los rewiews  
  
Sayonara and Arigatou Minna!!! 


	4. Realidad distorcionada

Yahho Minna!!! =^o^= Aki Oro reportándose ¬¬ (saludando como soldado)... ahora les traigo el cap 4 d mi shishi!!! =^0^= WIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! Y agradezco a las lindas personitas q han dejado sus fantásticos rewiews!!! ^_^  
  
Ahora si, comenzamos!!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Amor en el tormento   
  
Cap 4. Realidad distorsionada  
  
No podía ser creíble; pero así era... Satoshi reconoció al jefe, la cabeza de todo este secuestro... no era otro que su padre, su propia sangre...  
  
"Giovanni, ¿que sucede?"- preguntó el chico que había tratado de abusar de él.  
  
"Alguien aviso a la policía, uno de nuestros agentes los vio dirigirse para acá"- con voz seria Giovanni, debido a la revuelta no se había dado cuenta que su hijo lloraba.  
  
Se escucho un sonido proveniente del cuarto donde el moreno había estado encerrado...  
  
"¡¡¡Pikapi!!!"  
  
"¡¡¡Tú!!"  
  
Giovanni tomó a su hijo del cuello de la playera, estaba enfadado, todo se había arruinado por un simple pikachu...  
  
"Mocoso... por tu culpa... ¡¡¡ah!!! No vale la pena..."  
  
Satoshi mantenía los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió el frío metal de un cuchillo... y una mano en su cintura...   
  
"Entonces... ¿qué hacemos con él?"  
  
"¡¡¡MATALO!!!"  
  
Satoshi al escuchar las palabras de su padre abrió los ojos y trató de zafarse del agarre... pero era inútil... Pikachu al ver que fue descubierto se lanzó contra los ladrones... pero al ver la situación de chico de hermosos ojos chocolate... decidió no moverse...   
  
"Espera... no lo mates... no todo esta perdido..."  
  
Satoshi fue liberado del agarre y cayó de rodillas al suelo, Pikachu se lanzó a sus brazos y éste último lo abrazó con fuerzas... ya no lloraba... pero el brillo de sus ojos ya no estaba...  
  
"Ven aquí"  
  
"....."  
  
No valía la pena oponer resistencia... pero el sonido de unas sirenas lo saco de su trance...  
  
"Rayos llegaron antes de que pudiéramos escapar, rápido llévate al muchacho"  
  
"Sí"  
  
La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente revelando la figura de varios growlithe, arcanine y de un pequeño eevee, entrando junto a varios policías y un chico de 11 años...  
  
"¡¡¡Shigeru!!!!"  
  
El aludido volteo al escuchar su nombre, sujetado por un hombre de la organización y conducido a un pasillo, Satoshi estiraba su mano en dirección a donde se encontraba Shigeru...  
  
"Satoshi"  
  
Trato de correr en dirección del chico menor pero su paso fue cortado por otros ladrones, quienes arrojaron sus pokebolas, saliendo de éstas sus pokemon... los arcanine y growlithe rápidamente atacaron a los pokemon... una batalla entre secuestradores y la fuerza policíaca comenzó... el lanzallamas de los pokemon era perceptible al igual que el humo dejado por este... sin embargo un ataque dio contra unos tanques de gas, explotando e incendiando el edificio...  
  
"Cof Cof Cof"- Shigeru no se daría por vencido- "No dejaré que te aparten de mí otra vez"  
  
Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían llegando a la azotea... en donde un helicóptero se encontraba... el humo y la llamas no dejaban ver claramente que sucedía; no obstante puedo divisar la figura de Satoshi siendo empujado para abordar el helicóptero...  
  
"¡¡¡Satoshi!!!"- el helicóptero encendió el motor mientras la hélice comenzaba a rotar... el sonido del motor junta a la de la hélice hacia imposible escuchar las voces...   
  
El aparato comenzó a despegar, pero Satoshi parecía que había logrado escapar y saltó del éste... tuvo suerte que no estuviera a menos de un metro de distancia del suelo... con el pikahu en brazos comenzó a correr en dirección a donde se encontraba al igual que él corriendo hacia el menor... una débil sonrisa apareció en sus rostro... pero fue borrada al ver como el moreno era atado por látigos cepa de un pokemon y sus pies comenzaba a separarse del suelo para ser levantado por los cielos hasta quedar colgado literalmente del helicóptero... mientras una mano salía de éste y lo metía...  
  
"¡¡¡¡Shigeru!!!!"  
  
No podías ser verdad, tenía que ser una ilusión, habría tenido a Satoshi entre sus brazos... pero no!!!... ahora era prisionero nuevamente de esos maleantes...  
  
"¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!"- cayo de rodillas, golpeó el suelo con los puños cerrados... lágrimas marcaron el suelo de la azotea... Shigeru lloraba... lloraba por no ayudar... ayudar a la persona que más ama... persona que era separado nuevamente su lado... se sentía un inútil completamente... un inútil que no merecía el amor de aquella persona que juró encontrar y rescatar... y cuando tuvo la oportunidad la desaprovechó...  
  
"¡¡¡¡SATOSHI!!!!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Satoshi se encontraba llorando, ahora que sería de él?... miro a su padre, lo miro con odio... y temor...  
  
"Ya veras lo que tengo preparado para ti, hijo"- la última palabra salió descargado con un cinismo único... apretó los dientes, no debía llorar, tenía que ser fuerte... como se sentiría Shigeru al saber lo que débil que había actuado... presionó contra su pecho a Pikachu, él cual miraba con enfado a Giovanni... ahora todo dependía de él mismo... no dejaría que nada lo pisoteara y menos abusaran de él...  
  
Era una promesa...   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
;_; Shoy mala... ToT Satoshi!!... snif snif!! bueno espero les haya gustado... a mi shiiii!!! T.T aunq no fue lo que esperaban muchos o si? o.o... bueno esperare los rewiews!!! n_n   
  
Sayonara and Arigatou Minna!!! 


	5. El final o sólo el comienzo?

Yahho a todos!!! n_n aki ta la continuación del fic!!! ^_^ grax por esperar ahora como no tengo mucho q decir... Comenzamos!!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Amor en el tormento Cap 5. El final o... sólo el comienzo?  
  
Nos encontramos en el cuarto que se vio al principio, en la cual la chica se encuentra sentaba en el escritorio con un expediente...  
  
"Gracias por ver Investigate Reports, la historia que acabaron de ver sucedió hace 5 años atrás, creemos que Satoshi sigue con vida, por favor reporte cualquier suceso, nos sería de gran ayuda"- hablo seriamente la chica- "Donde quieras que estés chico, nosotros te encon..."  
  
La imagen de la programación se apago, mientras un sujeto sentado en un sillón de cuero, sosteniendo un control remoto en su mano, tomando vino dio un sorbo...  
  
"Son muy estúpidos si creen que lo encontraran"- sonrió cínicamente el sujeto... quien era Giovanni...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El sonido de cascos y el relinchar de un rapidash se escuchaba, sobre éste se encontraba un sujeto montado, el polvo elevado por la carrera del caballo de fuego era perceptible detrás de ellos... el sujeto conducía al animal ágil y rápidamente entre los senderos, haciendo levantar vuelo a varios pokemons pájaro cerca de ahí... a lo lejos se divisaba una construcción oculta entre el espeso bosque, una gran puerta eléctrica parecía impedir su paso, pero esta comenzó a abrirse, forzando al caballo de fuego, el sujeto aceleró su marcha, justo en ese momento... el rapidash dio un gran salto, rompiendo una puerta de madera cercana al gran portón... cuando las patas del pokemon tocaron tierra, haciendo hacia atrás la cuerdas, hizo que el rapidash relinchara y se levantara en dos patas...  
  
"¡¡Rayos!!, tenías que ser tú otra vez... es la quinta puerta que derribas en 2 meses"- gritó un sujeto vestido de negro  
  
"....."- los ojos café chocolate del chico sólo se posaron sobre el miembro del equipo Rocket, y bajándose del rapidash, sólo pronunció las siguientes palabras- "Te encargo por un rato a Dash, no tardaré"  
  
"Grrrr"- fue lo único que salió del otro personaje, para tratar de conducir al caballo dentro de una instalación, para ver que se rodeaba de fuego amenazándolo- "¡¡¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!!!"  
  
El chico había desaparecido detrás de un puerta, mientras echaba un suspiro y seguía el pasillo hasta llegar a un puerta, tocó la puerta hasta escuchar un 'pase', entró al cuarto encontrándose con una decoración victoriana francesa...  
  
"Te esperaba Satoshi... ¿o debería decir Ash Ketchum?"- la voz provenía de Giovanni que seguía sentado en aquel sillón de cuero, y así era el chico era nada menos que Satoshi... pero ahora se hacia llamar Ash Ketchum, para dificultarle su búsqueda a la policía- "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"  
  
"Tú bien lo sabes"- Satoshi o Ash tenía 15 años, venía vistiendo una playera sin mangas roja con cuello con unos jeans y encima de eso llevaba puesto una gabardina café claro, su cuerpo había cambiado lo suficiente a pesar de ser un hombre fácilmente se le podía confundir con una chica... era de complexión delgada y su facciones faciales eran delicadas, poseía una curvas bien definidas al igual que cadera y cintura, es pocas palabras su cuerpo era algo afeminado, y su cabello hacía el resto ya que a pesar de ser corto era muy espeso parecido a de las chicas, con mechones que cubría su frente... los grandes ojos que poseía lo hacían ver adorable frente a hombres y mujeres, su semblante en eso momento era serio- "No te hagas el tonto"  
  
"Si te refieres al dinero, tú haz de ganar mucho, no?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Tomaré eso como un sí, además gracias a ti las ganancias se han acumulado, quien diría que fuera el favorito de tantos"  
  
"Deja de hablar de eso"  
  
"Vamos el trabajar de 'geisha' no es tan malo"- dijo cínicamente Giovanni recalcando lo de geisha (literalmente traducido a prostituta, ya que hay factores que las diferencias unas de otras)  
  
Lanzando un suspiro Ash se acercó a Giovanni quedando frente a frente...  
  
"Quiero mi libertad"- enunció el chico  
  
"No puedo complacerte, como tú a otros"- respondió el líder  
  
"Nos vemos"- con eso último el chico de ojos chocolate salió de la habitación, al estar afuera dejando que un pequeño suspiro saliera de sus labios, se alejo rápidamente de ahí, para encontrar a Dash tratando de quemar a cualquiera que se le acercará- "Tranquilízate Dash"  
  
El caballo de fuego se calmó, dejando que el chico se montará sobre él, saliendo y alejándose del lugar, trotando, Dash lanzó relinchó y se moviéndose bruscamente logró sacar a Ash de su trance, el cual se sujeto para no caer...- "No te preocupes amigo, estoy bien... ahora ¡¡¡ A LA CARGA!!!"- con eso el pokemon comenzó una nueva carrera acercándose al poblado...  
  
'Shigeru en donde quieras que éste, te prometo que nunca me rendiré... los haré por los dos'- fuero los pensamientos de Ash, mientas cruzaba Ciudad Verde en el rapidash...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En las oficinas de policía centrales de Pueblo Paleta, un chico cabellos café rojizo con hermosos ojos negros, se encontraba en un escritorio junto a su inseparable umbreon... Shigeru se encontraba con varias carpetas, apenas contaba con 16 años y era un gran detective...  
  
"Buenos días, Gary"- dijo en forma de saludo un superior suyo  
  
"Bueno días, sargento"- respondió el chico  
  
Así era en la jefatura Shigeru tenía de apodo Gary Oak, por las famosas novelas policíacas del gran escritor Takeshi, donde el protagonista era un chico de 16 años, detective y apuesto, con un umbreon a su lado.... coincidencia... ninguna... él conocía al escritor y baso la imagen del chico detective en él... se estiro, ya era algo tarde y debía regresar a su casa... tomando su chamarra abandonó la jefatura, el tiempo había pasado y su cuerpo había cambiado, hacía que las chicas babearan por él, su pecho atlético y fornido le daba un aire varonil, vestía un pantalón negro con una camiseta blanca, y su collar... seguía teniendo el mismo peinado de siempre, su rostro mostraba seguridad y confianza, al igual que una tristeza infinita... poca veces perceptible... se había encaminado en este camino para cumplir una promesa a si mismo... encontrar a Satoshi...  
  
Elevo la mirada al cielo estrella, cuando escucho que era llamado, volteo su cabeza para ver a una de las oficiales llamándolo...  
  
"¡Shigeru!"  
  
"¿Qué sucede?"  
  
"El capitán de ha mandado a llamar"  
  
Lanzado un suspiro de resignación, el chico regresó a la estación policíaca, donde encontró a un hombre mayor, con uniforme azul, y a una oficial Jenny... sentándose en la silla con el respaldo al frente lanzó la siguiente pregunta...  
  
"¿Para qué me querían?"  
  
"La oficial Jenny de Ciudad Verde, necesita de tus servicios como detective"- habló el señor de traje azul  
  
"Así es detective, en mi ciudad rondan un lugar de prostitución, Salón Rocket, pero por más que intentamos sacarle información a sus trabajadores, mediante cámaras y micrófonos, siempre logran confundirnos y desechar todo lo que tenemos, son muy hábiles... así que escuche de usted y me haría un gran favor contar con su ayuda"- explico la mujer policía  
  
'Rayos, esto me alejará de mi principal propósito' "De acuerdo, ¿cuándo partimos?"-dijo el chico  
  
"Mañana a las 9:00 am"  
  
Se levantó de su lugar, y caminando por las calles de Pueblo Paleta, llego a su casa y cayendo en su cama, quedo profundamente dormido, mientras en sus sueños veía a Satoshi pidiéndole ayuda pero entre más cerca estaba... la imagen del chico de ojos café chocolate se alejaba mientras manos lo cubrían y arrastraban a la oscuridad, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, sólo llegaba para ver como Satoshi era alejado de él...  
  
"¡¡¡AH!!!"- despertó sudando frió y para su sorpresa ya era día... tomó sus maletas que preparó rápidamente, y dirigiéndose a la central de autobuses, subió al indicado y mirando por la ventana- 'No importa lo que haga... te encontraré, Satoshi'  
  
Así Shigeru se encamina a Cd. Verde sin saber lo que le espera...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Jojojojo ^O^ Shoy buena, la mejor... ¬¬U ya le paro... ._. mucho me preguntarán q tanto rollo se trae esta niña jejejeje n_n ya sabrán!!... -_- eso si me gusta complicarme la vida XD... no toy segura... O_O PERO CREO Q HARE UN LEMON EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP O EN EL Q LE SIGUE!!! _ dios tengo q tar preparada mentalmente!!! Nos vemos en el sig cap!!! ^_______^  
  
Sayonara and Arigatou Minna!!! 


	6. La llegada

OO OK! Lo lamento se que debí haberlo continuado antes pero n.nU me metí de lleno a Beyblade y Yu Gi Oh, XD si tmb con el yaoi… Oo? QUE! XD bueno lamento decir que no habrá lemon aun… sino hasta el cap 7, pero espero que este cap los deleite Ready… GO!

------------

Amor en el tormento

Cap 6. La llegada

Comenzaba a atardecer, mientras el joven de cabello café se encontraba mirando hacia la nada, esperando que el autobús llegara a su destino, Cd. Verde, hecho un suspiro mientras se estiraba en el asiento que ocupaba, cerro sus ojos mientras sacaba unas pokebolas y los admiraba… comenzando a recordar…

ºººººººº Flash back ºººººº

"Geruuuu!"-enunciaba un chico de unos 9, mientras se acercaba hacia su amigo que se encontraba pescando en la rivera del río, el de cabellos negros comenzaba a jadear justamente cuando llegaba a su destino, alzando la mirada mostró una gran sonrisa.

"Que sucede porque tan agitado?"-preguntaba el supuesto Geru, mientras volteaba a ver a su mejor amigo, el cual extendía unas pokebolas a la altura de su rostro.

"Feliz cumpleaños!"-exclamaba el de cabellos negros mientras depositaba su regalo en la mano de su amigo-"Ahora me debes un helado"-finalizaba mientras le sacaba la lengua.

"QUE?"-gritaba el mayor mientras una venita aparecía en su sien y procedía a bajarle la tapa de la gorra a Satoshi.

"Hey! Quien apago la luz!"-gritaba el menor, mientras se acomodaba su gorra-"Me lo debes porque fui muy generoso y lindo al regalarte unas pokebolas con el dinero de mi mesada"- la cara del mayor no se hacia esperar, mientras se reía.

ºººººººº Flash back ºººººº

'Recuerdo que termine comiendo de tu helado, a pesar de tus amenazas de embarrármelo en la cara'-pensaba el joven detective mientras cerraba los ojos y el paisaje de los altos edificios comenzaba a reflejarse en los cristales de camión. Había llegado a su destino…

------------

Llego echando fuego por los ojos, mientras un chico de cabellos azules se apartaba de su camino, sabiendo que era lo mejor para el, solo se echo al mullido sofá que se encontraba en la sala de estar, cerros los ojos hasta que sintió un peso extra sobre si, abriéndolos y encontrándose con unos ojos azules…

"QUITATE RICHIE!"-girtaba el chico de cabellos negros mientras le metía un golpe en la barbilla al mencionado tirándolo al suelo.

"Que carácter… cásate quieres? Es mas, yo te lo propongo"- un segundo golpe pero mas ligero impactaba en su cabeza-"Jejeje ya capte, ya no mas bromas"

"Me alegra que pienses a mi manera"-enunciaba el menor de los dos mientras se sentaba en el piso donde se encontraba el otro chico, Richie, podría decirse que era un hermano de Ash, ya que se parecían en ciertos aspectos, con diferencia en el color de ojos, los cuales eran azules y el cabello era de un café claro casi rubio (Así se lo veo yo… O.o corríjanme si me equivoco); y en el carácter también eran muy distintos… mientras Ash era un poco mas infantil e impulsivo por su parte Richie era mas maduro y pensaba antes de actuar… pero había otro pequeño carácter que los diferenciaba, mientras el de cabellos negros era ingenuo en ciertas cosas, el rubio era un poco mas lanzado y bromista hasta el punto de proponer cosa indecorosas en Ash, con el mismo resultado: Un golpe de parte del moreno, se sabe que Richie llego a conseguir el trabajo después de quedar huérfano y sus tíos lo adoptaran forzándolo a trabajar, escapando y encontrando un hogar en este ámbito-"No dará su brazo a torcer"

"No me gusta repetírtelo pero… te lo dije"-enunciaba el rubio, mientras masticaba una manzana-"Giovanni es un ser sin compasión… y aunque sea tu padre, le importa mas el poder"- declaraba Richie, mientras se acercaba al otro chico.

"Lo se… pero es…"-pronunciaba el menor, mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos... pero los abría de golpe, mientras un tic aparecía en su boca, al sentir la mano de Richie en su trasero-"Eres un pervertido!"-gritaba mientras el rubio comenzaba a correr seguido por el.

"Te veías muy tenso y trate de ayudarte… además la tentación es grande!"-gritaba el rubio esquivando los objetos de la casa, entre ellos una joven de cabellos rojos. La carrera llegaba a su fin cuando Richie frenaba de golpe y Ash al no poder frenar se lo llevaba, cayendo el segundo sobre el primero-"Se que quieres ser el seme una vez en tu vida pero… en publico?"

"Cállate Richie"-enunciaba el moreno, mientras introducía dos dedos en la boca del rubio y se la estiraba por pura malicia.

"Vaya, así es como me reciben? Haciendo una demostración de su trabajo?"-decia una voz femenina, haciendo que Ash levantase la mirada.

"Duplica!"-gritaba el chico parándose sobre Richie que solo hacia un gemido de dolor-"Pero que haces aquí, no tienes trabajo?"

"Hola a ti también, los termine y pase a visitarlos hasta que me llamen por nueva cuenta"- explicaba la chica de cabellos verdes, mientras sonreía-"Pero no sabia que la nueva profesión de Richie fuera la de tapete"-esa oración hacia reaccionar a Ash, para mirar debajo de sus pies y encontrar a un pobre rubio sin aire, a lo cual se quitaba con una gota en la nuca de el.

------------

"Lo siento Richie!"-gritaba el menor, mientras daba su mejor sonrisa aunque nerviosa y se arrodillaba frente al pobre rubio, que era curado por un joven de cabellos azules y ojos verdes y siendo observados por Duplica.

"No te preocupes no fue nada, solo unos moretones"-enunciaba el supuesto medico entre ellos mientras le ponía un poco de crema en la espalda.

"Gracias James, me quitas un peso de encima"-enunciaba Ash, mientras suspiraba.

"Y una que otra costilla rota"-reia maliciosamente la chica de ojos rojos, mientras se echaba de espaldas al sofá.

"No digas eso Duplica"- rogaba el ojos café chocolate, con varias gotas en el rostro.

"Listo!"- exclamaba James, que era como un hermano mayor para los tres chicos que se encontraban en la sala, a pesar de que su comida no era la mejor, por lo menos era comestible a diferencia de la administradora del salón, contaba con unos 21, tenia un carácter alocado, a lo cual Ash supone que Richie baso su forma de ser en el, tenia el cabellos azul y ojos verdes, así como también administraba el lugar junto a su compañera, se desconocen las razones que lo llevaron a unirse al Equipo Rocket, pero se cree que fue por amor.

"JAMES! VEN PARA ACA! QUIERO ESTE PISO RELUCIENTE!"-se escuchaba la voz de una joven mujer.

"YA VOY, JEFECITA!"- tomando lo que necesitaba para su misión, el joven salio corriendo, mientras la risa de los presente no se hacia esperar.

"Corre James, si no la reina Jessie será capaz de degollarte!"-gritaba Ash, mientras Richie y Duplica seguían riendo. Jessie era por una manera de decirlo la manager de Richie y Ash, entre los mucho chicos y chicas se encontraban en ese lugar. Era la que mantenía las cuentas, ya que solía ser un poco conservadora en lo que se respecta al dinero, también se le tenia prohibida la entrada a la cocina por razones vitales. Y era la que poseía los pantalones en el lugar haciendo que todos la respetasen, sin que fuese odiada, porque gracias a ella, los que trabajaban ahí tenían un lugar para vivir y podían asistir a las escuelas, gracias a que la pelirroja se arriesgo a ir con el jefe para plantearle el asunto. Era una mujer hecha y derecha en lo general, con un cuerpo esbelto y curvo, cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos azules… se sabe que su madre ya trabajaba para el equipo y ella decidió seguir la tradición, y también se rumoreaba que entre ella y James tienen un romance a escondidas del jefe. En el salón, se esperaba el momento para celebrar la boda.

"Oye Duplica, me alegro que hayas venido a visitarnos"-exclamaba Richie después de la sesión medica por causa de cierta persona que se paro sobre el.

"Ustedes son como mi familia, es lo menos que podía hacer, además les traje unos regalitos"-guinando un ojos la chica explico a su compañeros. Duplica, a diferencia de Richie y Ash, no tenia el mismo oficio, sino que se encontraba en el área de espionaje y robo del equipo Rocket. Ajeno a lo que muchos pensaban, la organización no solo tenía servidores sexuales al publico sino que también realizaban robos y mandaban personas a recolectar datos para su beneficio, lo cual agradecía Ash porque no soportaría verla trabajar en el mismo ámbito que el, ya que ella era como una hermana para el. Era una joven de su edad, con el cabello verde recogido en dos coletas y ojos rojos, también era conocida por su habilidad para imitar personas, lo que fue lo que la puso en el puesto que tiene. Enérgica, Duplica es una de mas mejores agentes en su rama, por lo poco que conoce el de cabellos negros, Duplica llego a esta organización, después de que su madre quedara viuda y la vendiera como un objeto al mismo Giovanni, para poder comprar alcohol, lo cual quedo marcado en ella-"Pero bueno, se los dare después, me entere que en el pueblo hay un festival que tal si vamos?"

"Me parece bien!"-gritaba Satoshi, mientras unos pequeños ruidos los alertaban y con ellos dos Pikachu y un Ditto entraban a la sala-"Ustedes también quieren ir?"- el pequeño roedor asistía mientras el otro Pikachu que tenia un flequillo también asistía y el Ditto se transformaba en Pikachu y afirmaba.

"Solo hay que pedirle permiso a Jessie"-exclamaba el rubio, mientras todos volteaban a ver hacia un pasillo oscuro que conducía hacia la recamara de la pelirroja con lo que a los tres les aparecía una gran gota en la nuca.

"Gracias por darte en sacrificio, Richie"-dictaban los dos chicos mientras empujaban a su amigo al pasillo y cerraban la puerta corrediza.

"Chicos… no sean así, no quiero morir tan joven!"-finalizaba el chico, mientras volteaba hacia su pokemon y comenzaba el camino hacia una muerte segura.

------------

Dejaba caer las maletas, mientras estiraba los brazos, viendo el pequeño apartamento que le proporciono la policía: no muy grande pero tenia sus lujos, abrió la puerta del cuarto solo para que sus ojos obtuvieran un brillo especial al ver la cómoda y calientita cama que había ahí… haciendo lo que no hacia desde muy chico, lanzándose hacia ella, mientras comprobaba lo suave que era… después de un rato volteo hacia el techo que era de un lindo color blanco perla, admirándolo por varios minutos… se levanto de golpe para ir por sus maletas y sacar algunas cosas que necesitaría para durante y después de un merecido baño, ya que no era grato el haber viajado en un horno con ruedas.

Después de un rato de estar en la tina, decidió salir a la ciudad para hacer un reconocimiento del área donde trabajaría, nunca se es demasiado precavido. Aparte se toparía con el festival que se estaba llevando acabo a partir de hoy, y aprovecharía para buscar informes del tal Salón Rocket. Al poco tiempo, estuvo listo para salir a pasear, saco de entre sus pokebolas la de Umbreon, dejándolo salir…

"Bien amigo, es hora de comenzar"-dictaba el chico, mientras su pokemon lanzaba un pequeño aullido de felicidad, encaminándose hacia la salida.

------------

"Bien… nos dieron el permiso"- exclamaba el rubio mientras la peliverde y el moreno se abrazaban, comenzando a saltar como chibis y cantar de felicidad-"Perooo…"- ambos chicos dejaron de festejar para mirar al rubio con caras amenazante, maldiciendo por dentro que existiera el pero-"Ash y yo tendremos que trabajar con las labores domesticas por un mes…"-enunciaba el chico, mientras la chica del trío lanzaba un suspiro-"Y Duplica ayudara a Jessie con sus labores"

"NO! Todo menos eso!"-decia la chica mientras se imaginaba como doncella de la pelirroja.

"La verdad no lo siento… o eras tu o yo… y tenias que ser tu"-exclamaba el moreno, fingiendo demencia ante la mirada asesina de su amiga-"Ire a darme un baño rápido, me siento empanizado de polvo"- Ash sonreía mientras salía del cuarto, y antes de que Richie hiciera de las suyas, Duplica lo tomo de la playera arrastrándolo hacia el jardín.

"Vente Romeo…"- exclamaba la chica arrastrando a un chico de ojos azules.

"Pero va a necesitar mi ayuda!"-gritaba el chico en un intento de zafarse.

------------

Se encontraba caminando hacia el baño, con una toalla a la cintura y una sobre el hombro, mientras cargaba un cesto con lo que necesitaba para enjuagarse… venia pensando en el pasado, llegando hasta la entrada sin percatarse…

"Con que pensando, eh?... Meowwww"-exclamaba una voz felina, mientras un Meowth se encontraba sentando con una pata levantada, miraba con sus ojos azules a Ash, y su moneda resplandecía en su frente.

"Ah!"-gritaba el chico, para luego recobrar su postura-"Meowth, tanto tiempo sin verte"- logrando que el felino sonriera.

"Ohh tu sabes… la vida en las calles siempre de agitada"-comentaba el pokemon gato-"Oi que irías al festival"-moviendo su cola Meowth miraba al chico de ojos chocolate-"Te advierto que entre los callejones se oyen rumores de que un nuevo detective fue solicitado"

"Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta"-enunciaba el chico mientras abría la puerta del baño-"Si quieres puedes descansar la noche en mi cuarto y comer lo que haya ahí"

"No te preocupes, lo iba a hacer de todos modos"-el felino solo se levantaba y en cuatro patas se dirigía hacia los pasillos del complejo, adentrándose en ellos.

Después de su platica con el pokemon gato, el chico se encontraba en la regadera enjabonándose el cuerpo, dejando el agua retirara los restos de jabón en su cuerpo. Cerrando la llave dejo que las gotas de agua resbalaran por su cuerpo y cabello… el leve sonido de una gota rompiendo en el piso, hizo reaccionar al chico mientras llevaba una mano a su hombro suspirando… salio tapándose con la toalla y secando su cabello. Cuanto tiempo llevaba conociendo a ese Meowth parlante?... recordó que 5 meses después de llegar a este lugar, durante una noche que decidió escapar, termino perdiéndose entre los callejones y dando un pedazo de sándwich de atún a un Meowth que se encontraba entre la basura…

ºººººººº Flash back ºººººº

Un pequeño de cabellos oscuros y ojos cafés se asomaba por una ventana del segundo piso tirando una soga hecha con sabanas disponibles en su cuarto… se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suelo, pero aun así era alto…

"Un poco mas… un poco mas…"- el chico sentía como sus manos se resbalaban y caía de sentón al suelo-"Ayy!"- sobándose el trasero, el menor se levantaba para mirada y decir adiós al lugar, comenzando a correr hacia los edificios que se imponían ante el. La noche era fría y el chico se abrazaba a si mismo para obtener algo de calor… algo de bao salio de su boca, mientras exhalaba en busca de un lugar para poder pasar lo que restaba en la noche… después de andar deambulando un rato, decidió esconderse del frío dentro de un callejón de una calle principal… se recargo contra la pared, dejándose resbalar por ella para abrazarse… entonces recordó que había dejado a Pikachu en el cuarto, pero que podía hacer? Estaba demasiado cansado… su estomago rugió en un instante, logrando que surgiera una gran gota de su nuca… esculco entre sus bolsillos sacando de ellos un pequeño bocadillo envuelto en una servilleta, un sándwich de atún-"Provecho"

Apunto de comerse su cena, el ruido de algo cayendo lo espanto, y sin soltar su alimento dirigió su vista hacia la oscuridad del callejón, donde un brillo hacia una corta y repentina aparición y unos ojos azules se vean en la oscuridad… y del fondo del lugar el cuerpo de un pokemon felino comenzaba a sobre salir, el cual bostezaba y al mirar lo que el pequeño tenia en manos, sus ojos brillaban acercándose hasta el y maullándose mientras se frotaba contra el… a lo cual recibía un pedazo de aquel preciado alimento que devoraba con placer…

"Sabes esto de vivir en las calles es duro, en lo poco que llevo aquí suelo recordar el pueblo donde vivía y mi hogar…"-bajando un poco la mirada, el felino ladeo la cabeza-"Me pregunto que estará haciendo mi madre... y Shigeru…"- cerraba los ojos, mientras las gotas rompían en el suelo-"No es que el lugar sea horrible, sino que extraño todo lo que tenia…"-secándose las lagrimas con el antebrazo, volteaba sonriendo hacia el Meowth-"Pero no se porque te cuento esto... como me gustaría que entendieras lo que te digo"

El Meowth que tenia una pata en la boca, masticando lo que tenia de alimento, terminaba tragándoselo y volteaba a ver al chico-"Claro que te entiendo"- ante la declaración, Ash no olvido dar un grito que casi deja sordo al pobre felino.

"Puedes hablar como yo?"-dictaba el chico arrodillándose frente al pokemon.

"Por supuesto que se hablar y entender tu idioma"-aclaraba el pokemon gato, mientras sonreía-"Pero ese es mi pequeño secreto, no creas que te lo diré… y a todo esto gracias por la comida"- el chico negaba con la cabeza, mientras Meowth se acomodaba en el suelo-"Y dime que haces por estos lados, no creo que seas residente"

"Bien, tienes razón, yo no soy de aquí sino que vengo de otro lugar, Pueblo Paleta"-comenzaba a contar el chico mientras el gato escuchaba atentamente su historia, pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que finalmente el chico bostezo con el final de su relato-"Y ahora estoy aquí, pero he conocido a nuevos amigos… y dime porque siendo un pokemon tan especial sigues viviendo en la calle y no te dejas capturar por un entrenador?"

"Porque la calle es mi hogar, admito que tener entrenador es lindo ya que te cuida y te proporciona varias cosas que aquí escasean"-comenzaba el pokemon felino-"Pero no quiero dejar de ser libre, además así estoy bien… hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero"-terminaba su relato, mirando que el moreno comenzaba cabecear, decidió acomodarse en su regazo.

"Aparte de peludito, eres calientito"-decia Satoshi al abrazar al pokemon-"Manaña iré con la policía y contare todo"- el Meowth lo miraba haciendo que el chico levantara un ceja.

"Estas seguro que quieres hacer eso… que pasaría con todos tu amigos de ese lugar?"-aquello hacia reflexionar al moreno, que solo desviaba la mirada y murmuraba algo de que ya era muy tarde.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar todo a su alrededor, llegando a los callejones, donde un chico con un pokemon gato descansaban antes de que la luz solar molestara sus parpados haciéndolo despertar, y al moverse hacia que el gato que se encontraba con el bostezara para mirarlo al pararse en sus cuatro patas…

"Y bien?"-enunciaba el felino, mirando al chico estirándose.

"Iré a la jefatura de policía… podrías llevarme?"-enunciaba mientras acariciaba al pokemon detrás de la oreja.

"Esta bien… ah si, ahí, ahí!"-enunciaba este mientras estiraba las patas traseras y caía al tratar de seguir la mano que lo acariciaba-"Sigueme!"-enunciaba finalmente y corriendo hacia la salida del callejón, con Ash detrás suyo. Después de unas calles y puentes, tanto pokemon como humano se encontraban frente a las puertas de las oficinas del cuerpo, mientras el primero volteaba a ver al segundo que intentaba tocar la puerta, la cual retrocedía.

'Porque estoy dudando'- enunciaba el chico sintiendo la mirada inquisidora del felino, cerraba los ojos intentándolo de nuevo, a lo cual la platica con el gato llegaba a su mente y luego un pequeño recordatorio cuando conoció a Richie-"Este es mi hogar…"-la oración salía de sus labios-"Mi nuevo hogar…"

"Puedo ayudarte?"-una voz femenina, haciendo voltear a dos personajes, viendo una mujer con uniforme azul. La voz no salía de sus labios, por lo que bajaba la mirada y la subía con una sonrisa.

"Es que me perdí y me preguntaba donde estaba la calle Ocre"-decia el chico mientras mentía con todos los dientes y el gato lo miraba con un signo de interrogación.

"Eso es muy fácil, sigues recto y a la segunda calle después pasas dos semáforos y subes a la izquierda y al final de la colina se encuentra la calle que buscas"-enunciaba la joven policía mientras se despedía del chico, que no lo pensaba dos veces y tomaba al Meowth entre sus brazos y se dirigía al Salón Rocket.

ºººººººº Flash back ºººººº

'No me sentía capaz de traicionarlos, no podía solo pensar en mi, la mayoría de ellos no tenían familias a la cuales ir y el salón eran como su hogar donde tenían una gran familia… y comenzó a serlo para mi, pero nunca olvide que tengo que buscar la manera de salir de aquí'-enunciaba el chico mientras se ponía una playera verde y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

"ASH! NO TENEMOS TODO TU TIEMPO!"-la voz de Duplica se escucha desde el pasillo, seguido por un ruido seco-"QUIETO RICHIE!"

"PERO DUPLICA!"-gimoteaba el chico rubio-"A LO MEJOR NECESITA MI AYUDA!"

El moreno sonreía mientras terminaba de alistarse y se ponía unos tenis de manera rápida cayendo en el proceso… se levantaba con una vendita en la nariz y abría la puerta volteando a ver su cuarto, donde había una cama, un escritorio, algo de ropa tirada y un closet, sin olvidar las revistas y juegos que tenia debajo de la cama, viendo hacia la ventana abierta que mostraba el atardecer…

"Nunca podría…"- murmuraba el chico al cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hacia sus amigos que lo esperaban, una manzana que se hallaba sobre el buró debajo de la ventana desaparecía justo después de que el dosel fuera elevado por el aire y la cubriera… mientras en un árbol cercano a esa ventana, el pokemon felino tenia en una de sus patas la fruta roja viendo partir al chico de cabellos negros, que golpeaba al rubio cuando este le tocaba el trasero de nueva cuenta al estar con sus bromas. Y la pobre peliverde miraba como se daba la escena…

"Tienes razón… no podrías, pero quieres"-comience por completo la manzana, el pokemon bajaba con la tarea de volver a la calles.

------------

La música, los colores y las personas en el festival se encontraban por doquier, había puestos de comida y esculturas, un castaño con un Umbreon a su lado paseaban mirando posibles fuentes de información, pero también escuchando las risitas de las chicas que se le quedaban mirando… suspiraba, eso era algo que nunca cambiaria.

"Umbreon"-el pokemon volteaba a ver a su entrenador, emitiendo un leve sonido-"Tienes hambre?"- a lo cual el pokemon manifestaba su alegría, después comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones y marcho hacia un puesto de comida ambulante-"Oye! Espera!"- corría tras su pokemon oscuro que había olfateado el aroma de las bolitas de pulpo-"Debi haberlo imaginado"-se acercaba con el dueño del puesto, pidiéndole dos ordenes de comida.

"Pika!"-abrió sus ojos mientras tragaba una bolita de pulpo, buscando el origen del sonido, encontrándose con un Pikachu buscando algo con la mirada-"Pikapi!"-pronto lo ultimo que vio fue una mancha amarilla entre la multitud.

"Tengo que dejar de ser tan paranoico"-decia el castaño, sacudiendo la cabeza-"Hay muchos Pikachu en este mundo"-pago la cuenta y se retiro para comenzar a buscar lo que necesitaba.

------------

Ash se escondía detrás de Duplica, con lo cual a la chica le surgió un signo de interrogación, y cuando se movía hacia la izquierda, el chico de cabellos negros la seguía y era el mismo resultado con el lado derecho…

"Bueno a ti que te pasa?"-decia la peliverde mirando hacia su espalda donde se encontraba el chico que la volteaba a ver con desesperación y le indicaba que se volteara. El rubio parecía meditar sobre el cambio de actitud de su amigo, pero se reía de la situación.

"Oh Ash, tranquilo, ven vamos a comprar algo de comida, me muero de hambre"-enunciaba el rubio arrastrando a su amigo que se aferraba a su brazo para sorpresa del rubio, con sus Pikachu detrás suyo-"De quien te escondes?"

"De Kasumi"-enunciaba el chico mientras sonreía nerviosamente-"Mejor conocida como Misty, por su afición a los pokemon de agua"-continuaba dirigiéndose hacia un puesto de comida, donde había varias personas entre ellos un chico de cabellos cafés, con un Umbreon a su lado, comiendo en el piso su porción.

"Oh vamos que tan malo puede…"-pero antes de poder terminar su oración, una mota anaranjada se colocaba entre el y Ash, mostrando unos lindos ojos azules.

"Hola Ash"- decía la chica con una sonrisa coqueta, a lo que el chico moreno solo sonreía, Misty era linda, bonito cuerpo y de fuerte carácter-"Tanto tiempo sin verte"- proseguía la chica mientras Ash solo asistía y escuchaba llevándose una bolita de pulpo a la boca, justamente cuando estaba por llegarse otra, la chica tomo su mano comiéndose la bolita que sostenía, antes la mirada del chico moreno y la risa de un rubio, sin que ninguno de los tres se dieran cuenta, un chico de ojos azul (OoU o son verdes?) miraba la escena, pero en su campo de visión solo veía el rostro a la chica de cabellos naranjas y al rubio, mientras el chico de los cabellos negros estaba dándole la espalda, finalmente después de que la chica bebiera y comiera a cuenta de Ash, se despidió lanzando un beso y ondeando la mano-"Nos vemos después Ash!"

"Caramba, Ash! Ella si es una belleza!"-gritaba el rubio, mientras tomaba la mano de Ash, que solo miraba su plato y vaso vacíos. Un momento de reflexión llego al moreno, al escuchar como se había expresado Richie, llamar belleza a alguien no era cosa de todos los días… eso solo significaba algo serio-"Dime donde la conociste!"

"Estudia en la preparatoria particular que esta a un lado de mi escuela"-dictaba el moreno como si fuera algo sin importancia-"Nos conocimos el primer día de clases, pero siempre es lo mismo, come y bebe de todo lo que compro!"-decia el chico enfadado, mientras el rubio lo miraba con una mirada de incredulidad y una gran gota.

"Me sorprende tu inmunidad hacia las mujeres"-el moreno solo parpadeaba-"Se nota que tienes mucho que aprender, creo que no fue suficiente una clase… bien, es tu día de suerte puedo darte otra gratis"-senteciaba Richie mientras estiraba los brazos en un intento de abrazar a Ash, lo cual fue en vano, cuando el moreno antepuso su palma en la cara del mayor, impidiéndole el acercamiento, a lo que gimoteo-"Snif, Ash!"

"La primera fue suficiente, te lo puedo asegurar"-el moreno procedía a levantarse de su silla y andar en busca del elemento femenino del trío-"Anda que dejamos a Duplica sola"- hubo un gruñido y una oración parecida a 'Ella sabe cuidarse sola', seguido por una mirada color chocolate con gesto enfadado hacían que por arte de magia el rubio pagara la cuenta y se dirigiera hacia su amigo riendo nerviosamente.

El chico de cabellos cafés, terminaba de tomar su refresco mientras observaba al dúo dinámico irse, vaya que eran raros pero aun así nunca logro verle la cara al chico de cabellos negros. Al terminar la cena, decidió irse a los bares donde podría preguntar con mayor libertad sobre su caso sin levantar muchas sospechas… al final de cuenta, solo lo considerarían un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas.

------------

Acaba de llegar del festival y el lugar estaba al tope!... seria una noche de trabajo agotador, suspiraba mientras se estiraba en la cama que daría por no trabajar hoy y descansar su cuerpo… noche tras noche lo mismo… tapo su rostro con su antebrazo, mientras iba quitándolo lo primero que observo fue un techo blanco… finalmente se levanto para comenzar la noche, sacando un kimono de su closet procedió a ponérselo... una noche mas, mas clientes que atender…

------------

Finalmente la jornada termino, abrió sus ojos mientras se levantaba de la cama de una de las habitaciones que tenían para hacer este trabajo, se acomodo el kimono cubriendo uno de sus hombros, mientras se estiraba y movía el cuello para liberar tensiones, se volvió a dejar caer en el colchón, dejando al descubierto sus piernas al caer la tela del traje y colocaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca, bostezo… agradecía que el salón tuviera un horario y sistema de salud estricto… odiaba que cada noche solo era un juguete para alguien, cerro los ojos con rabia, detestaba esto pero que mas podía hacer, aun no tenia pensado como salir de esto sin desfavorecer a los demás… la puerta de abrió, dejando ver la silueta de un chico con yukata, reaccionaba a tiempo levantándose de la cama minutos antes de que Richie cayera en el colchón…

"Ven! La cama esta suave"-enunciaba el chico de cabellos dorados, mientras palmeaba dicho objeto con la palma de la mano repetidas veces-"No muerdo… espera… a lo mejor si"-Ash solo lo miraba con varias gotitas en la nuca, mientras el otro solo sonreía-"Vamos Ash, ven…"-finalmente cedía y se acostaba a su lado, dándole la espalda, a lo cual el chico lo abrazaba-"Te duele algo?"- Ash solo negó con la cabeza-"No quiero que me mientas"-finalizaba el chico, mientras aflojaba el agarre y se quedaba viendo al techo… haciendo al moreno voltear hacia el, viéndolo como un pequeño que buscaba un poco de cariño, haciendo sonreír a Richie-"Recuerdas que aquí fue donde…"-la cara del moreno tomaba la coloración de un carbón al rojo vivo, mientras callaba con un golpe en la barbilla al chico-"SALVAJE!"

"TU COMENZASTE!"- gritos retumbaban temprano en el salón despertando a sus habitantes.

"SI, PERO ESO NO TE DA DERECHO DE PEGARME!"-todos tenían la oreja pegada al intercambio de exclamaciones.

"TE LO BUSCASTE POR PERVERTIDO!"- un 'Auch' generalizado se dejo oír.

"QUE! OYEME, YO SOY MUY HONRADO!"-unos tosían, algunos rodaban sus ojos y otros tenían unas gotas en la nuca.

"NI SIQUIERA TU TE LA CREES"- algunos pedían al espíritu santo un poco de protección hacia Ash y otros pocos hacia Richie.

"AHORA SI QUE ME ENOJE"- silencio y parte de los habitantes volvieron a sus actividades cotidianas.

"AAAAAAAH!"-algunos se atragantaban con su desayuno u otros se quemaban con el café o para variar se golpeaban el pie al dejar caer un libro y finalmente saltaron del susto cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y ambos chicos salían rodando de ahí, levantándose rápidamente retirándose a sus cuartos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

------------

Ayy, cuando fue la ultima vez que se sentía así… rodó en su cama, haciéndose bolita con la sabana… maldito aire acondicionado, había olvidado programarlo y tenia un frió que no lo dejaban moverse de lo calientito que se encontraba entre el colchón y la sabana. Finalmente haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levanto de su cama sintiendo en minutos el golpe del aire frío… se encamino rápidamente a apagar esa maquina de hielo. Y después de unos minutos, el aire regreso a su temperatura ambiente, por lo que procedía ha abrir el balcón dejando entrar una tibia brisa… respiro profundo después de un poco de esfuerzo había logrado conseguir el numero del tal Salón Rocket, se merecía un premio por eso, así que después de dirigirse a la cocina se preparo un sopa instantánea… hoy empezaría su operativo, aunque debería informar a la policía…

"Naaa!"-exclamaba el chico comiendo su sopa instantánea, había hecho trabajos mas peligrosos que este, no había nada de complicado.

------------

Un bostezo hizo voltear a un chico peliazul que se encontraba frente a la estufa haciendo un omelet con tocino al pequeño moreno que se encontraba ahí…

"Ocupado toda la noche anterior?"-preguntaba James tratando de entablar comunicación.

"Déjame decirte como me muero de la risa"-respodia el chico con un pucherito en la cara, enterrando el rostro entre los brazos-"Estoy cansado… me quiero dormir"-exclamaba el chico mientras terminaba por apoyarse en la pequeña mesa que tenia en la cocina.

"Bien, bobo, aquí esta tu comida"-enunciaba James, con un mandil rosa puesto y un plato del requerido alimento… una gota surgía al ver como Ash, alias bobo, se encontraba durmiendo, a lo cual solo sonreía. Se ponía a su lado, mientras susurraba-"Oye Ash, Richie te anda buscando"-reaccion inmediata cuando el pelinegro se levantaba de golpe mirando hacia todas direcciones-"Aquí tienes, listo y servido"-poniendole el plato enfrente procedía a sentarse el también para comer algo.

Probaba un poco del alimento, mientras abría los ojos y dos chapitas aparecían en sus mejillas-"James te superaste por fin!"-gritaba el chico, mientras comía mas. Pero cambia esa expresión cuando finalmente recordaba lo dicho por Meowth, dejando a un lado la cuchara comenzaba a decirle a James y este a su vez le diría a Jessie-"Oye, creo que la oficial Jenny no se rinde con facilidad"

"Acaso crees que esa mujer se dejara vencer"-exclamaba irónico James, para comer de su plato-"Lo mas seguro es que buscara refuerzos…"-eso hacia reaccionar al peliazul, mientras el pelinegro asentía-"Tendremos que estar mas atentos antes movimientos raros… pero contigo y Richie son suficientes"-una venita surgía del chico de ojos cafés-"Bien, lavas tu plato, me retiro… tengo que hacerle algunas reparaciones al techo"- al terminar la oración, una pequeña gota de agua golpeaba la nariz de Ash-"Ves?"- estaba por salir cuando volteaba hacia el chico-"Me sorprende la manera de que siempre estas informado"

"Tengo mis contactos…"-mirando se las manos el chico hacia un ademán de superioridad, volteando y sonriendo al ojiverde-"Y son buenos"- minutos después de que el mayor se retirarse, el moreno procedía a irse a la sala de estar para tomar control de la televisión, hoy darían un especial sobre pokemon y no podía perdérselo.

------------

Estaba acostado en el sofá, cambiando los canales del aparato, cuando una mancha verde se le tiraba encima, estaba apunto de golpear al rubio pero se daba cuenta que era Duplica… un enorme signo de interrogación apareció sobre el ante esta situación… y hablando del rey de Roma, el rubio había llegado justamente con esas intenciones pero al mirar la inusual escena…

"PERVERTIDA! APROVECHARTE DE ASH, CUANDO YO PUEDO!"-gritaba el chico, apuntando al dúo en el sofá-"Ohh tanto tiempo que trate de atraer a Ash a mi lechito de amor y tu… la que creía mi mejor amiga me lo estas bajando"-el rubio se dejaba caer de rodillas, y ponía su ante brazo en el rostro con lagrimas falsas-"Oh como es cruel la vida"

"Ohh, déjate de esas payasadas, Richie"-exclamaba la chica, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su mejillas, haciendo temer a los chicos-"Es que estoy tan feliz!"-levantandose del moreno, procedía a sentarse al igual que Ash-"Es que el amor me atonta hasta el grado de comportarme como Richie"- un 'Oye!' procedente del rubio se dejaba oír en el lugar.

"Uyy! Duplica esta enamorada!"-exclamaba Ash con burla-"Y quien es la pobre victima… digo el objeto de tus deseos?"-preguntaba el moreno, mientras sacudía levemente a la peliverde que se avergonzaba aun mas, enterrando la cara entre las manos.

"Para empezar es ella"- confesaba la chica de ojos rojos, haciendo detenerse a ambos chicos… DUPLICA… LA DUPLICA QUE CONOCIAN ENAMORADA DE UNA CHICA… muy bien, quien volteo al mundo! Desde que se conocieron parecía que la peliverde tenia sentimientos hacia James… tenían que hacer un pequeño repaso de toda su vida, para ver el momento del cambio-"Y no me miren así, James me gustaba pero fue un leve enamoramiento, ahora Cupido me ha dado con una de sus flechas!"-senteciaba la chica mientras se levantaba de golpe y sacaba algo de los bolsillos de su pantalón-"Miren es ella" -ambos chicos miraron la foto, donde aparecía una chica de cabellos rosa oscuro, vestía con un kimono que resaltaba sus ojos verdes, seguida por un Espeon, seguida por sus cuatro hermanas con sus respectivas evoluciones de Eevee.

"Ahhh… bonita pero no mi tipo"-dictaba el rubio mientras le regresaba la foto a la chica que solo suspiraba.

"Mejor para mi, así no te tengo que aguantar"- sentenciaba la chica mientras Richie se levantaba con la iniciativa de una pelea-"Recuerda que soy mejor que tu en karate"-ante esto el chico se volvía a sentar como un perrito-"Y bien Ash, tu que piensas?"

"Yo la conozco"-asi como lo dijo fue sujetado por Duplica, mientras lo zangoloteaba exigiéndole información-"Ahhhh! su nombre es Sakura, vive con sus cuatro hermanas, se dedica a salvar un poco de las tradiciones de su familia, es buena estudiante promedio y muy amable. Sabe cocinar y le gustan los pokemon, así como también jugar basketball… aunque no lo parezca"-despues de recitar toda la información, la peliverde lo soltaba haciendo que cayera al piso.

"Tu como sabes todo eso!"-exigian ambos chicos, cada uno con su respectiva personita especial en mente.

"Bueno… Misty estudia en la escuela que esta una lado de la mía y Sakura es amiga de ella, pero realmente va en mi salón"- el moreno veía a sus amigo, que lo miraban con intensidad-"Realmente no tenia una amistad con ella, pero eso cambio un día… Richie recuerdas cuando regrese con un suéter blanco con flores de colores?"- ante lo dicho el chico asistían-"Bien era de ella… me lo presto ya que vinieron sus hermanas por ella en su auto y me lo dio para que no me mojara después me dijo que se lo podía devolver al día siguiente"

"Ahora lo recuerdo... te veías tan gay!"-exclamaba de la nada el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos cerrados, mientras el moreno le metía un golpe en el cabeza-"Auch!"

"Bien! Esta decidido, entrare a tu escuela"-exclamaba Duplica, mientras Richie se levantaba y asistía varias veces con la cabeza, en apoyo a la propuesta-"Y tu te encargaras de decirle a Jessie que nos inscriba"-exclamaba la chica mientras apuntaba al rubio, que se quedaba de piedra para luego ser empujado al pasillo que anteriormente tuvo que recorrer.

------------

"QUE!"- exclamaba un chico, con el oído en el auricular del celular-"Pero porque!"- se encontraba frente del refrigerador mientras sacaba un refresco-"De acuerdo… COMO!... Grrr… esta bien… si, todo bien, no te preocupes… abuelooooo!"- la cara de Gary se había puedo sumamente rojo-"... Adiós"- oprimiendo el botón rojo, el chico de cabellos marrones guardaba su celular rojo en el bolsillo. Para después tomar el teléfono del apartamento y marcas unos dígitos, esperando el repique del timbre y luego una joven voz atendía-"Hola, llamo al Salón Rocket?... si, bien me gustaría solicitar sus servicios…"

------------

Una joven mujer de cabellos rojos se encontraba pintándose las uñas de las manos, teniendo el teléfono en audífonos y podía ver que se encontraba con una chica de cabellos verdes, vestida como doncella se mantenía atenta al mismo tiempo que limpiaba los estantes.

"Claro, contamos con el mejor servicio… por supuesto, nuestro deber es satisfacer al cliente… espere"-tomando una hoja de papel, garabateaba mientras asistían-"Le enviaremos lo mejor de lo mejor… gracias por su buen gusto"-colgando Jessie oprimía otro aparato al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría mostrando a Ash-"Querido, tenemos un trabajo para ti… esta es la dirección"-el chico tomaba la dirección, mientras asistía y antes de partir la pelirroja volvía a llamarlo-"Bobo, ten cuidado"- el chico de cabello negros solo sonreía y salía.

------------

Nyaaaaa! XD Después de 6,566 palabras tengo el placer de haber escrito el cap 6 y adivinen el lemon se viene en el cap 7 "Pasión a pesar de la Razón"… promesa O.o aunq no se si cambiarlo a otra clasificación o la dejo como la que tiene… XD ustedes que dicen? X3 Esperare sus comentarios en sus lindos y no tan lindos rewiews!

Sayonara and Arigatou Minna!


End file.
